


Stand by Me

by ignis_caelum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, FFXV, IgNoct, Inspired by Music, M/M, Regalia sex, promptio, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignis_caelum/pseuds/ignis_caelum
Summary: Some emotional sensual unplanned encounter between Ignis and Noct. Long silenced feelings are now coming to the surface to probably the most suitable song in the most special place for them two.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Stand by Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really suggest you play the song Stand by Me by Florance and the Machines cover  
> I suggest you start the song around the moment Ignis gets up and goes to check up on Noct in the car. Depending on how fast you read.  
> But honestly just put it on a loop from the start and enjoy it.

It was an amazing calm cool evening. Despite the weather being colder, it didn't stop the boys from having a fine dining around the warm campfire. 

Ignis really went all and beyond with the meal that night and the boys even added a second plate to their stomachs. 

They talked and joked and laughed, maybe shared a gossip a two. Prompto flushed red from laughing and being happy and even Ignis laughed more than usual and honestly.. Noct couldn't stop looking at him and feeling his heart swell with adoration. 

However, he was quiet that night and Ignis couldn't fail to notice that. He wasn't giving really nagtive vibes but there was something. He hung around with them for quite a while until he excused himself to go to the car. But when time passed and he didn't return, Ignis started getting suspicious. The food, warmth and alcohol got to his friends' head cause Prompto moved closer to Gladio, leaning against his biceps, head on his shoulder, and Ignis watched and counted the time as of how long it would take them.... and yes, after some time of silence and the fire booming in the middle, Ignis saw Gladio dip his head down and plant a soft kiss to Prompto's lips. 

Somethign in Ignis jumped. It was sweet that after all this time they were finally coming around each other. They were not blind something was going on. Without making much noice he slowly stood up and moved away to give them some privacy and check up on Noct. 

As he expected, he was in the Regalia parked some feet away from the camp, hidden in the trees nearby but far enough to be private. He opened the back door, seeing Noct just sitting there, picking at his jacket as he quietly listens to some slow pretty emotional songs. 

"You got me worried." Ignis commented. "You haven't finished your plate." 

"It's tasty... i'm just not that hungry." Noct gave him a slight smile. 

"We miss you there. It's not he same if it's not the 4 of us. And I know too well. What's wrong?" 

Noct glimpsed at him guiltily...Ignis was right. 

"I just know all this would end someday and ... i wish it won't.'' 

'Hm...so you rather lose that moment instead of ceasing it by hiding in the car.'

That hit Noctis in the heart. It made too much sense, as most things Ignis speaks. 

"You are right, what am i doing. I should be hanging out with you." But before he managed to push himself off the seat try to come out, Ignis came in and sat down heavy, closing the door behind him. "What-" 

"Sometimes it's important to take a time off." Ignis explained quietly, listening to the gentle tunes of the music as the singer sang about the moonlight. "Also, Gladio is exploring Prompto's face in quite an intimate manner and i rather not-" 

As he was speaking, Noct leaned over and cut him off with a soft, gentle quick kiss. Ignis got the queue and silenced, looking at him with the most calm sweet expression... as if that happened before. And it did. They have been randomly exhanging kisses and hugs, too scared to ask for more, too scared to do more and even more scared to ask what more can come out of this. And thats where it was. Comforting small kisses and gentle looks. 

_When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No I won't be afraid~_

Noct sat there, turned to him and looking him closely, carefully, his warm breath on Ignis' face. Ignis gently, touched his chin, the side of his soft kitten jaw. There was no surprise Noct kissed him like that, in fact, it felt like comfort, unspoken agreement. Ignis leaned in and gently brushed lips in his in return, feeling his heart speed up. Something felt different. Noct was turned on the seat so he can be close to him and kiss him better. It felt nice and warm and sweet... until Noct pressed in the kiss hard, his hands suddenly pressed against his chest, shoving him back against the back of the seat as the music started peaking up intensity. Ignis gasped and felt Noct climbing on his lap. 

_~so darling, darling... stand .... by me...~_

The tune rushed through him as Noct's body press and grinded against his, his kiss slow, but and sensual as his tongue slipped in Ignis' mouth, Ignis gasped again and pressed back in the kiss, his hands pushing Noct's jacket of his beautiful soft shoulders, down his arms as Noct cunningly flipped the buttons of Ignis' button up shirt and his hands moved from his toned belly up his chest, over his pecks, grazing over his nippples as he grabbed his neck and pressed so eagerly and hungry in his mouth. Ignis started flushing red, gasping as Noct's hands felt him up so shamelessly and intimately. After barely sharing just kisses up to now, now having Noct feel his naked torso sparks something intense and deep within him, his abdomen tightens pleasently and he feels heat and pressure in his jeans. 

Noct wanted this, wanted Ignis from the first time they kissed in the deep night of the tent when he shed a tear and the man pressed lips to his to silence him. 

And now it was happening. Noct stripped his upper body, let Ignis pull off his shirt and let the cool air hit his skin but he felt so hot he couldn't care less about the coldness. 

_~If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea~_

Ignis mouthed hot and wet up Noct's exposed neck and throat. 

'I want you... stay- ' Noct begged against his lips, accidentally matching with the song from the radio. 

Ignis couldn't speak. Words weren't needed. He suddenly got a rush of bravery, need and huger for intimacy and closeness. His silent needs broke to the surface. He grabbed Noct around the waist and flipped him down on the seat as he grinded up against his body, earning himself a desperate moan as Noct's blund nails clinged against his shouldeers. 

_~I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me~_

Foreplay, lubbed slicked fingers deep inside him, Noct shed a tear with need, and desperation to be filled, to feel Ignis, his warm loving body fill him and embrace him. Comfort him, make him scream into the night. 

" _Please.'_ He sobbed with lips pressed against the man's temple as their now naked bodies rubbed closely, heated and exposed, his hard hot dick resting against his belly and pearling wet. 

_~And darling, darling_  
_Stand by me, oh stand by me_  
_Oh stand now,…~  
_Ignis' lenght slipped inside him smooth and slow and stretching as the most amazing feeling Noctis has ever felt. Finally being filled up Noct cried and his head threw back as the man embraced him close with mouth against his throat. Ignis moaned, Ignis himself, the one and only always so composed and thoughtful man got lost in the feeling and moaned against his skin, so pleasently tightened inside the body of his lover. He couldnt imagine a more perfect moment to connect with him, feel his insanely burning heat. 

His lips traced up Noct's face, brushed on the tears and kissed his trembling lips. 

Noct rolled out his hips, agling himself so right it made Ignis gasp and thrust one... two.. three times, his naked thighs tensing and squeezing and outlining so beautiful as his thrusted in his soft heat, Noct's legs barely holding on being wrapped around his waist. 

The car wasn't too tight for them, no, it felt small and safe, as if shielded from anything bad and evil, as if the world disappearing around them as their bodies melted in one, sweaty and eager and hungry, and theres no shame, or embarrassement. Ignis couldn't imagine better intimacy as he bounced hard in his body, ripping a desperate moan every time. Thats all Noct ever wanted and he spread his legs wider, pull his knees closer and the angle made it hit so right he saw stars flash before his eyes. 

The car was bouncing violently in rhythm in the back half as a single hand suddenly smacked agaisnt the wet window, and slowly left prints downwards. 

Noct ceased the moment. 


End file.
